Exemplary embodiments relate to model transformation, and more particularly to pattern specification and pattern detection utilizing model transformation language.
Model transformation in model-driven engineering takes as input a model conforming to a given metamodel and produces as output another model conforming to a given metamodel. If the source and target metamodels are identical, the transformation is called endogeneous. If they are different the transformation is called exogeneous. If the level of abstraction does not change, the transformation is called horizontal. If the level of abstraction does change, the transformation is called vertical.
A model transformation language in systems and software engineering is a language for model transformation. Presently, there are several products (commercial or open source) that comply to what is called the QVT standard. QVT defines a standard way to transform source models into target models. QVT (Query/View/Transformation), in the model-driven architecture, is a standard for model transformation defined by the Object Management Group (OMG).